danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Yamano
Yamano Ban (山野バン) is one of the main protagonists of Danball Senki and Danball Senki W. '' Background As a child, Ban was interested in his father's work on LBXs. However, the unexpected death of Professor Yamano griefed his mother, Yamano Marie, and led her to believe LBXs caused his death. Thus, she would not allow Ban to get a LBX although Ban really likes LBXs. Despite his mother's objections, Yamano Ban continued to play with rental LBXs at the Kitajama Store with his friends Kawamura Ami and Kazuya Aoshima. Appearance Ban has with brown short hair, brown eyes, and really thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart on the back, a baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. He always carries a giant white bag. In W, his hair grows out more. He wears a yellow t-shirt with red jacket over it, green shorts, and red sneakers.tai Personality Ban is your typical hot-blooded shounen who loves LBX. Plot Season 1 Yamano Ban is a strong boy who wants to play with small robot known as LBX, however, due to the disapproval of his mother, he never puts his hand on one of them. When he was young, his father died after a sad plane crash. He is very passionate about LBX, but his life changes completely when a mysterious woman delivers a case with a very powerful robot called LBX AX-00 that can develop into the mighty Achilles-V. She quickly left afterwards, telling Yamano, "in this lies the hope of humanity and great despair." During the episodes, he has his LBX mostly without the armor on and such but later he gets them from Gouda Hanzo which he won a battle against then later he learns about a certain powerhis LBX has during the battle which is called V-mode, where Kazu was mindcontrolled and ended up back to normal due to the force of this move but later in the episodes he finally learns to control it from a mysterious code he recieved from a certain person. But later during the episodes things get more serious when he learns about his father and that he is alive plus this organization is keeping him hostage causing him to do more dangerous missions beyond that cause. Also he is "rivals" with Kaidou Jin. Season 2 One year later, Yamano Ban is more calm and matured a little he teams up with Hiro and Ran to defeat Detector also an extra help from Jessica,Jin and Yuuya . Ban and Hiro seems to have a senpai kouhai relationships. He trained Hiro and unlike Jin and Yuuya,Ban did not have any problem teaching him because he listen properly. Gallery ''Main Article: Yamano Ban/Gallery Little Battler eXperience (LBX) AX-00: Ban is given a case containing the LBX model AX-00 by a mysterious woman, who tells him that he holds the hopes and despairs of mankind in his hands. Achilles: After retrieving the Armor Frame box from Gouda in Episode 3, Ban created Achilles from AX-00, which makes it the evolved form of AX-00. Its Attack Function is Lightning Lance (ライトニングランス). Odin: Ban's second main LBX. After the destruction of Achilles at the end of the Artemis tournament, Tiny Orbit was able to construct it using plans sent from Professor Yamano. Along with Lightning Lance, its Attack Functions now include Super Plasma Burst (超プラスマバースト), Gungnir (グングニル), and JET Striker (JETストライカー). Elysion: Ban's third main LBX. After Achilles DEED destroyed Odin, Cobra gives him Elysion, which was prepared by his father in case Detector would become a large threat. It's main Attack Function is Holy Lance (ホーリーランス). A-ax2.png|AX-00 A-ax.png|Achilles Odin.jpg|Odin Elysion.jpg|Ban and Elysion in W W 23.jpg|Ban with LBX Elysion (Game) Control & Communication Manipulator (CCM) Yamano Ban's CCM is capable of using V-mode. After receiving data from Uzaki Yusuke, Ban was able to control Achilles in V-mode.The V-Mode is Power for Achilles Trivia *His surname Yamano (山野) means "like a mountain," which is a pun on his strength. *In "Danball Senki W", he teach Hiro the basic of LBX which lead to a close friendship. Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Seeker